Not Quite Your Vikki & Vance
by DeltaMatter113
Summary: A short story of what happened to the bank robbing couple in Lexington in Fallout 4.


**Not Quite Your 'Vikki & Vance'**

By; DeltaMatter113

Here we are, riding in this train car with nothing else then hay bales as we escape another town from the Fed's. This life has been tough on Dean and me, though I doubt that any of that will matter now that we have more than enough money to live with for the rest of our lives. The plan is to go north and buy some land near Ottawa to spend the rest of our lives in quiet and beautiful Ontario. That way we can be Mr. and Mrs. "Challinger." Ha-ha, it still sounds funny to say that. It's neither Dean nor my last name, but we have to change our name so we can live in peace. So here we sit on these hay bales this brisk October morning, making our way north.

"Hey babe, at this next stop we gotta get off and go into town."

"Does this train not go all the way to Ottawa?"

"Yea, sure it does. But I'm hungry and I've been listening to your stomach growl since we left Boston."

It was true; I was ravenous and would love to stop for something to eat. The next stop was Bedford Station, so we hopped off the train and Dean suggested we head to Lexington for something "more fancy." I thought it would be exciting to hotwire a car, I've only ever done it once and wanted to try again, but Dean said we should go rent one instead. I was a little disappointed until he reminded me that the Fed's where still chasing us and how we needed to keep a low profile so they don't catch up. I mean, we even had maps and magazines everywhere in our hotel room pointing them in the wrong direction. So he had a point. He quickly gained another when he was able to bribe the waiter at the fancy café to give us VIP seats away from everyone on the second floor. The meal was delicious and I was enjoying every moment of it. Up until Dean had that look in his eye as he stared down at the bank across the way.

"You want to hit that bank too, don't ya?"

"What, no… Well maybe a little bit."

I sat there and gave him a look that he knew all too well. He looked at the bank and back at me. "Well? Do you think we can do it? I mean after lunc-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" I interrupted him before he could finish. "You say I can't hot wire a car because it'll tip off the Feds, and now you want to rob a bank?"

"We don't have too. I just thought it looked like an easy score. You know, for our honeymoon?" He said that with a face that not even a catholic nun could say no to. His big blue eyes staring into mine as a lock of his sandy blond hair fell perfectly onto his forehead. You know like one of those superheroes in those comic kids read.

"Oooh, all right. It does look like a local bank, small and easy to hit." He smiled and said it should be a quick score. So we went to a hardware store and bought supplies. We aren't some 'Vikki and Vance' type robbers, no ma'am. We can do a job real quick if need be. By the time it was 09:00 we were ready.

He backed up the car into the only ally next to the bank. After he primed the charges and dropped them into my bag I headed into the bank. Same routine; mask on, I pull my out gun, and shoot once into the ceiling. That's his cue to start the car and get ready to pop the trunk. After the bank teller's empty their registers into my duffle bag, I take the manager and tell him to open the sealed door in the back. He does so without hesitation. Of course not, I wouldn't either if I had a gun pointed at me, but I don't. The door slides open with the same whoosh sound they all have. "Standard Vault-Tec security doors." I say with a chuckle under my breath. I tell the manager to go back with the others on the middle of the floor, and set the charges on the wall. I fire my gun one last time, signaling Dean to get ready for the blast of brick and mortar about to fly his way. I press the button and, BOOM! No more wall. He had already jumped out of the car and is opening the trunk by the time the dust settled. Oh boy do I love this man. I throw down the duffle bag, and the loose cash on the shelves. But before I can make it down myself an explosion goes off. It's far enough that we only feel the ground quake at first, then a bright light flashes. We both look at the sky and see it. The end of the world. Dean rushed to me as quickly as possible, grabbed my hands, and spoke. I couldn't hear him, the blast from the explosion had hit us just after we touched, but I could make out that he said, "I love you." before…

Silence


End file.
